


Black Card

by Got7hearts



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Sugar Baby Mark, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got7hearts/pseuds/Got7hearts
Summary: Mark is a poor college student during the day and host by night. He also doesn’t believe in love, he believes in money. But one night everything takes a turn when he catches the eye of one of the richest men in the city, Jackson Wang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kept wanting to write a Markson sugar daddy fic so here it is. Lol I feel like this chapter was one huge introduction for the two and somehow there's smut.

Mark Tuan doesn’t believe in love, he believes in money. He was born and raised poor and the moment he figured out how to get out of his poor lifestyle he snagged the chance. That chance came in the form of him being scouted on the street to be what he is now, a host. At first he was hesitant thinking he would have to give something he wasn’t sure he was willing to give for money just yet, but after a little research he decided to run with it, hell was pretty good looking and if all had to do was entertain a few rich women every night to eat then why the hell not. Seemed easy enough and it was until a certain someone came along and ruined everything.

“Mark you’re always making the big bucks around here. Even the guy customers can’t stop staring at you. Its that pretty face.” Nayeon scoffs. Mark has been working as a host at one of the most popular lounges in the city for quite some time now, definitely over a year because he’s been able to pay his way through a few semesters by now with the money he makes doing it.

“I guess. Whatever makes them open their pocketbooks.” Mark laughs. He’s waiting for one of his regulars to make her arrival so he can do the usual; asking how her day was, complimenting her looks, sharing a drink all that good stuff and then he gets the check.

But suddenly everyone is making way for what appears to be a very important man. And Mark seems to be the only one looking confused as he listens to the murmuring voices and hushed tones around him when the man is seated in a very exclusive section of the club.

“Oh my god.” Nayeon gasps besides him.

“Who is that?” Mark stared confused. Whoever it is he’s undeniably handsome, Mark will give him that.

“What do you mean, who is that?” she mocks back. “Uhh yeah?” Mark chuckles. He figures he’s the only one in the lounge who doesn’t know the mysterious man because everyone else is just seemingly awestruck by him as he looks through the catalogue of hosts.

“Mark. That’s Jackson Wang. He’s like one of the richest men in the city?” she glares, seemingly personally offended that Mark doesn’t know.

“Oh. Well I guess some lucky girl is getting paid well tonight.” he just chuckles, Mark should have known he was somebody important what with the way he carries himself, just like a rich prick, with his black hair slicked back and dripping head to toe in clothing worth more than Mark's life. He looks across the room and is a little taken aback when the man makes sudden eye contact with him. He has no idea why but he instantly feel his cheeks heating up as he looks away.

 

Jackson is led through the crowd by a hostess and seated in the vip section of the lounge but on his way he definitely doesn’t miss the cute blonde boy by the bar. He also doesn’t miss the name tag, telling him that he works here either. If he’s a host then Jackson definitely wants him.

He looks through the catalog as if he’s actually interested in anything other than the boy across the room, that he plans to go against the rules of the lounge and bed that night. Usually he doesn’t go for boys but on some occasions he does and this one is pretty.

“Sir, is there a host you’re interested in?” the hostess asks, standing by waiting for Jackson’s choice.

“That boy.” he points across the room. The hostess follows his finger and wears a shocked expression momentarily. “Um..Ma-Mark?” she stampers.

“Yeah. Is that his name?” Jackson chuckles.

“Ye-yes. But he only takes wo-...” she stutters nervously before being interrupted by another hostess who seems to be in a position above her, “What she meant to say was he’ll be right over sir.” she grits out, nudging the other girl.

Jackson watches with amusement as the hostess makes her way over to Mark and pulls him away.

 

Mark laughs when his manager tells him that this Jackson Wang character wants him to be his host for the night. Usually Mark only serves women but if this Jackson Wang is as wealthy and important as everyone says he is then Mark is ready to get his tuition paid tonight. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair before he makes his way over to Jackson’s section. He doesn’t know why but he can feel his heart beating a little faster than usual. He’s done this time and time again and he’s long been stopped feeling nervous about it. But the closer he gets the more his heart betrays him.

“Good evening Mr. Wang” he says smoothly, making sure his voice is as calming and seductive as possible but the dark haired man just smirks at him and pats the empty space next to him. Mark sits down, biting his lip, the air suddenly becoming electrified.

“Hi Mark.” It's the first time Mark hears his voice and god its so sexy and deep and raspy and what. Mark smiles, “Hi. How was your day?” the blonde asks trying to get back on his feet.

“It was ok. Its even better now that you’re here.” Jackson chuckles, tipping his head as he gazes at Mark like he’s the most delicious piece of dessert he’s ever had. And Mark should be scoffing right now at this guy’s cheesiness but he smells good and he looks like god’s best piece of artwork.

“I’m glad. Would you like a drink?” Mark licks his lower lip and smiles at the other man, showing him his pretty teeth.

“Sure.” he says and he watches as Mark pours them both some expensive ass wine the lounge serves to their very important customers. Mark is pretty sure this one bottle is worth his tuition.

“You know you’re very pretty.” Jackson says but this he says in Chinese and maybe he doesn’t think Mark understands him but he does. “Thank you. You know you’re very sexy.” he replied with a smirk, feeling like he just got a checkmate when Jackson looks taken aback.

“You speak Chinese? Where are you from?” he asks, eyebrows raised, continuing their conversation in Chinese.

“I’m Taiwanese.” Mark replies simply as he hands Jackson his drink.

“Aahh no wonder you’re so cute.” the dark-haired man chuckles, taking a sip of his drink and Mark just giggles. He can’t help himself he feels giddy for no reason at all.

“Even your laugh is cute.” Jackson can’t help but to laugh along with Mark.

“Thank you sir.”

“You don’t have to call me that, just Jackson is fine.” he reassures him. Mark give him a light shrug and smiles. “Do you have a Chinese name?” Jackson asks, leading the conversation. The blonde nods, “Yes, its Yien.”

“Even your name is pretty.” Jackson chuckles.

“You can stop being so cheesy,” Mark retorts, sticking his tongue out, “Jackson.”

“Oh?” The dark haired man chuckles, taking another sip of his drink. Mark is usually a bit more professional with his customers but this one feels a bit different. He also usually prefers to butter them up and be done with them but he right now he’s a little interested and he wants more.

“What’s your name?” Mark asks, moving in closer to Jackson’s body. “Jiaer. You can call me that too.” Jackson says, eying the way Mark had moved closer to him. Mark catches the way Jackson’s hand suddenly inches closer to his thigh and he smirks, “You can touch me, I don’t bite. But it might cost you.” the blonde purred dangerously close to Jackson’s ear.

He has no idea why he’s being friskier than normal but he doesn’t care when a wave of warmth shoots through him after Jackson’s hot hand grips his thigh and squeezes gently. “Mmm I think I can afford it.” Jackson growls and Mark can’t help but to giggle.

“What else can you afford?” Mark can’t catch himself fast enough before it gets out of his mouth. What he’s doing right now is borderline against the rules of the lounge; there is no sexual contact, no kissing, and definitely what he’s implying allowed in his workplace. This isn’t a brothel, it's a host service, everything is verbal. But Mark feels like breaking the rules tonight even though he never has before.

“What else are you offering?” Jackson whispers in his ear and he can feel his entire body flushing. This conversation is definitely spiraling out of his control but he’s riding on the high he’s feeling under Jackson’s touch. “Whatever you want.” Mark winks at him and Jackson raises his hand to brush the blonde’s bottom lip with his finger. He leans in close to Mark’s face until he can feel the dark haired boy’s breath on his lips.

“I want you.” he growls inches away from his lips, sending a shiver down Mark’s spine. 

 

Before Mark even knows what’s happening he finds himself in the back of Jackson’s car. He paid his manager quite a hefty sum for his services and told them Mark was being let off early. Mark assumes Jackson must be quite an important customer because his manager just stood in awe at the written check and gave Mark a thumbs up as he was lead away by the dark haired man.

“Can I?” Mark could hear the slightly pleading tone of his raspy voice and he couldn’t dare resist, “Whatever you want.” he purred.

With that, Jackson was practically on top of him in the small space as he closed the gap between them to start at his neck. He kissed and sucked softly letting Mark sigh with pleasure into his hold. The blonde felt elated and airy, his eyes half lidded as he enjoyed the things Jackson was doing with his tongue and teeth on his skin.

“Jiaer, give me more now.” Mark demanded, his body can’t wait any longer he needs a little something more now and Jackson wasn't giving it to him quick enough. “You’re such a greedy boy.” Mark moans, he feels like he could release just by listening to Jackson’s dangerously deep tone.

Jackson answers Mark’s demands by brings his lips up to the blonde’s to lock them into a hot kiss, their lips melting together like they were meant for each other. Mark slips his tongue into Jackson’s mouth wanting to go deeper and taste him a little more and oh does he taste good; a little like the wine and some type of fruit Mark can’t quite name what with his tongue down a hot rich man’s throat.

He moans into the kiss as Jackson’s hand finds its way in between his legs and he begins to palm at his long since hardened dick. The blonde tries not to get too distracted by the hot hand on his groin as he licks at the inside of Jackson’s mouth and nips on his bottom lip. When they break apart there’s a trail of spit between their tongues and Jackson laps at Mark’s lip, licking up the excess saliva.

“You’re so dirty.” Mark breathes.

“You don’t even know. The things I’m going to do to you when we get out of this car.” Jackson growled and continued working at the blonde’s groin and gripping at his thigh, causing Mark to choke on a moan.

  


Mark would have definitely been awestruck at how lavish Jackson’s house was had he not been working on stripping Jackson almost completely naked before they even reached the man’s front door. By the time they got to the stairs both boys were already in their underwear, mouths locked, hungrily moving against each other and Mark’s legs were already wrapped around the other’s waist as he carried him the rest of the way.

Jackson manages to open the bedroom door and walks around to his huge, plush bed. He sits him and Mark who’s now in his lap down onto the edge of the bed as they continue to suck on each other’s tongues. Mark finds himself moaning into the kiss some more as Jackson grips his ass firmly and pulls at his waistband.

“Take it off.” he mumbles through the kiss and Mark stands up off the bed for a moment to get his underwear down, his leaking cock springing free against his stomach. He reaches over to pull at Jackson’s too and whimpers at how girthy his dick is and how full he’s going to feel in a few minutes.

Mark climbs back onto Jackson’s lap, straddling him as he licks and bites at his neck, leaving trails of spit and pinkish marks on his neck. He can feel Jackson’s wet tip prodding at his ass which the dark haired boy is also kneading, getting little whimpers out of Mark in return.

“Where is it?” Mark breathes into the crook of Jackson’s neck suddenly feeling impatient when the other man starts teasing his entrance with the head of his dick. “Oh this?” Jackson chimes as he pulls a bottle of lube from his bedside table.

“Yes that.” Mark sighs, snatching the tube away from Jackson and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before rubbing them at his entrance. “Fuck Yien.”

“Exactly” Mark chokes out as he enters the first of his fingers into his tight hole, Jackson watching, his hand gripping Mark’s hips. The blonde fingers himself while still straddling the other boy, whining into his neck as he adds another fingers. Jackson groans, biting his lip, and Mark knows he could make him cum just by letting him watch while he fingers himself all night but he needs more and by more he means Jackson’s dick.

“Does that feel good. You like fingering yourself?” Jackson growls into his ear.

“Yes...But I need more. Give me more.” Mark purs.

“Take it. I thought I wanted to fuck you into the mattress until you couldn’t walk but I kinda wanna see you fuck yourself on my dick.” Jackson has to know what drives him crazy, he has to because as soon as the words leave his mouth, Mark is removing his fingers from his slicked up hole and lining Jackson’s throbbing dick up to his entrance, arching his back and mewling as he sinks down onto it.

“Fuck...You feel so good already.” Jackson grunts.

Mark drinks up the moans and growls he gets from Jackson as he starts off slowly lifting his hips up and down on his dick and eventually speeding up into a hungry pace. He whines into Jackson’s neck when he feels the other man shift slightly and hit a bundle of nerves inside of him, blinding him with pleasure.

Mark chases after the wave of sparks as he bounces up and down in Jackson’s lap, “Jiaer..it feels so good.” he breaths out before pressing a kiss onto Jackson’s lips.

Jackson pulls at Mark’s hair, exposing his neck so he has better access as he begins to bite and suck at it returning the courtesy as he leaves pretty blossoming marks behind. After he’s done he reclines back, laying flat onto the bed as he watches Mark continue to bounce on him, his tight wetness swallowing Jackson whole with every snap.

Jackson grips at Mark’s thigh and groans loudly when he leans forward and rocks his hips back against his dick, which is already throbbing and begging to spill against the blonde’s walls. “Look at you, you’re so nasty and pretty like this.” he cooed as he gazes up at Mark’s body which is almost completely rosy, flushed from head to toe in pleasure.

“I’m gonna make you cum for me.” Mark breathes out as he’s leaning over Jackson’s body, fucking himself down harder onto the other boy.

“Is that the goal..Cause fuck you’re almost there.” Jackson chuckles.

And with that Mark arches his back, his head tilted back when starts snapping his hips harder and faster down onto Jackson’s now very wet dick. Mark himself is leaking and twitching against Jackson’s stomach. He whimpers when he feels Jackson take his finger to wipe his own precum off his stomach and brings his hand to his lips and sucks on them.

“Even your fucking hands are pretty Yien.” he purs in between licking and sucking Mark’s fingers. “Fuck I hate you.” Mark whines. Jackson is so cheesy but he can’t help it when his dick feels this good inside him. He’s dragging against his walls just right. But suddenly he sends Mark shooting over the edge with stars in his eyes when he tightly holds the blonde in place and starts snapping his own hips up into him.

“Oh my fucking…” Mark chokes, sobbing as he cums all over Jackson’s stomach but he catches his breath and remembers his goal. Even after he cums he doesn’t stop pushing his ass onto Jackson’s still hard cock, surprising the other man a little with his determination.

“You’re really fucking persistent…” Jackson grunts, heat pooling at his groin as Mark relentlessly rides him, mewling every time he comes down again. Even though Mark is definitely overstimulated and fucked out with tears in his eyes, he doesn’t stop until Jackson is gripping at his waist, hard enough to the point where Mark is sure there will be bruises tomorrow morning. He can feel Jackson twitching and pulsing inside him before he’s spilling into him with a loud grunt.

"Shit..Yien you're so good for me."

Mark rides him out until he’s filled completely before laying the rest of his body down onto Jackson, hiding his face away in his neck as Jackson rubs circles into his lower back.

“I think you need my account and routing number.” Mark slurs but no matter how fucked out he is, he never forgets to collect for his services. Even though this is a service he never intended to provide. But fuck, was it even a service to Jackson or was it to himself because he definitely enjoyed what just happened.

He also definitely just went against every rule he had made for himself. One, no selling your body, two no sex with strangers and three never ever catch feelings. The only feeling you need is the feeling of notes between your fingers. 

But he blames this stupid Jackson character, this man whom he's currently snuggled against trying to will himself away from but the warmth is just too inviting.

Mark tells himself this is all ok. Because this is all just a one night stand. A one night stand he's going to get paid for. 

“Don't worry. You'll be rewarded well. Such a good boy.” is the only thing Mark hears before his aching body is lulled to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far! By the way thanks for all the love on my last fic! But anyways it really starts getting juicy next chapter. This. I don't know what this chapter was LOL but Mark also has no idea what he just started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is SO late. So very late and longer than I thought lol. And I don't even know what happened but I hope you guys still like it though.

Mark stirs awake to warm skin underneath his cheek and the sound his alarm blaring through the room. He groans rubbing his cheek on whoever’s chest he vaguely remembers resting his head on in the middle of the night. He snuggles into it a little more before his eyes spring open, suddenly he realizes he’s not only had the single best night of his life but he’s still in the bed of the man who gave it to him and he’s currently snuggled into his bare, toned chest.

“Fuck.” Mark whispers before looking up to check if Jackson is still asleep and he is, or so he thinks. Mark tries to slowly get up from the other man’s body and slip off the bed without disturbing him when a strong grip catches his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Mark can feel his heart racing because oh god is his morning voice just as sexy, if not sexier than his sex voice. It’s even more raspy and deep than it was when he was dragging against his walls last night.

Mark blinks at him for a minute before responding, “I have class. I’m late.” he finds himself speaking low in a whisper as if someone will hear them. “Why don’t you take a shower, I’ll have a car ready for you when you’re done so you won’t be too late.” Jackson says as he sits up against the headboard of his bed.

“Oh um..Thanks.” Mark smiles feeling a bit awkward at the gesture. Is this something you do after a one night stand, he’s not sure but he’ll take it because he really is late and he could really actually use a quick shower.

“So you’re a student?” Jackson asks curiously with a chuckle while he watches Mark try to steady himself onto the ground, his body still aching, especially his thighs and lower back. “Uh yeah.” he replied awkwardly.

“Oh. How old are you then?”

“I’m in university. I’m nineteen.” Mark blushes because he’s pretty sure Jackson might be way older than him even though he doesn’t look it at all. “You’re such a baby.” Jackson smiles as he ruffles Mark’s hair a little, getting a huff from the other boy.

“Hey. I’m a grown man ok?” Mark sticks his tongue out and walks away. He makes it to the bedroom door before he realizes this isn’t his house and he has no idea where the bathroom is exactly. “Looking for something?” Jackson laughs, pointing in the direction of his master bathroom which is connected to his room.

Mark rolls his eyes at him and makes his way to the other side of the room. As soon as he gets closer to the bathroom he realizes the entire room is made of glass, as in when he takes this shower, Jackson will able to see everything from his bed.

“Wow. Kinky.” Mark shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“Is it? I just like glass and it's not like I haven’t seen everything on you already.” Jackson winks at him and tilts his head while watching Mark enter the bathroom and turn the shower on. “Shut up.” Mark mumbles under his breath, he can hear Jackson laughing.

Mark figures if Jackson is going to sit here and watch him, he mind as well make a show out of it. So he lets out a low mischievous giggle before he slowly removes the robe he had been wrapped in somewhere in the night. He lets it slide off his shoulders and drop to the floor with a soft thump. Jackson’s eyebrow shoots up and he smirks probably realizing what Mark has in mind.

Mark turns the water up a little hotter and steps in, the steamy spray instantly covering his entire body. He runs his fingers through his hair and over his chest, wiping away absolutely nothing but he feels triumphant when he hears Jackson growl lowly.

“Here I thought you were a good boy.” Mark can hear Jackson slipping out of the bed and approaching him, before he knows it Jackson has made his way into the shower behind him, pressing their bodies together, pulling Mark toward him by his hips. “Who said I wanted to be a good boy for you.” Mark teases, nipping at Jackson’s finger which has found its way to Mark’s bottom lip while his mouth works at the space where the blonde’s neck and shoulder meet.

“You know. I really want you.” Jackson growls in his ear. “You know. It's really going to cost you again.” Mark giggles, pressing his ass back against the other man’s already hardened dick.

“Fuck Yien.” he breathes out before pushing Mark up against the glass. He can feel his head spinning as he sighs in pleasure at Jackson suddenly sliding his tongue along his back and all the way down to the small of it, lapping up the droplets of water along the way. Mark is pretty sure he’s never experienced what he’s about to experience in a few seconds if Jackson is about to do what he thinks he’s about to do.

“Mmm Jiaer wait. That’s so dirty.” Mark whines when Jackson kisses and licks his ass cheek. “We’re in the shower Yien.” Jackson chuckles before making the blonde intake a sharp breath as he licks at his entrance. The feeling is so foreign to Mark he feels like his legs might give out on him from the new found pleasure. Jackson is lapping at his hole hungrily and then he suddenly pushes his tongue into it, flicking it around at Mark’s wetness.

“Oh my fucking god..Please.” Mark gasps, his eyes rolling back as he tries to get  _ more more more,  _ rocking his hips back into Jackson’s face. “Jiaer..It feels so good. Please don’t stop.”

And he doesn’t, he just keeps fucking Mark with his tongue, gripping a handful of his ass as he spreads him open to get more access. Jackson pulls his tongue away for a bit, dragging it along the blonde’s ass down to his balls and back before he sticks his tongue back in.

Mark is whimpering, he can’t see anything but stars. He finds that Jackson has him doing his first of many things, his first time staying after a one night stand, his first time being paid for sex, his first time getting his ass ate and his first time falling in  _ lov- _ ...wait what.

Mark you’re not, you’re just in love with the way he’s eating you out right now.

“Jiaer...I can’t take it anymore.” he whimpers, his thighs trembling. Jackson takes this as a sign to keep pressing his tongue against his walls, spit dribbling down his chin. He buries his face and tongue deeper into the blonde before Mark is mewling and cumming against the glass wall. His cheeks heated with a deep blush.

Jackson pulls away and smirks looking up at Mark who is looking down at him and Mark thinks he’s looking at the sexiest man in the world who just got finished eating his ass.

“You’re so good at that.” He can barely get out, he’s completely out of breath as if he’s the one who just held his face against his ass for ten minutes.

“I’m glad my mouth could be of service to you.” Jackson laughs, standing up to press his chest against Mark’s back again. “Hey you need attention too.” Mark turns around only to find that Jackson is already spent, his cock limp against his thigh, cum splattered across the shower floor.

“Did you just cum from-....” Mark stares wide-eyed.

“You don’t know how fucking sexy your whining is.” Jackson says against his ear, nipping at it before helping Mark wash up, lathering his body with soap. He blushes when he carries the blonde out of the bathroom after they’re both done showering. He then sits him down and dries his hair. One of Jackson’s servants had at some point put out new clothes for both of them to wear while they were getting intimate.

“You’re not getting paid for that.” Mark says, pulling the flannel over his shoulders. How did they know exactly what he’d wear to class he has no idea but they’re definitely on point with their choices.

“For what?” Jackson is also pulling on the suit that was laid out for him. Mark assumes he has to go to work soon.

“For eating me out so good.” Mark blushes.

“You’re adorable. Go to school, there’s a car downstairs.” Jackson chuckles, but Mark is taken aback when the dark haired boy does something no one has ever done to him besides his mom of course, but he places a soft kiss on his forehead. Mark is pretty sure that’s not something you usually do after a one night stand but it makes his heart feel funny and he kind of likes it.

_ No Mark. No. You don't _ .

“Thanks…” he breathes out, still shocked by the sweet gesture, only getting a small smile from Jackson.

 

When he gets downstairs there is a car waiting for him just like Jackson said. He gets in the back and settles himself in the cushions when he notices a card with a sticky note attached to it sitting on the seat next him. Mark picks it up and the first of two things he notices is that it's heavy as fuck and second it's a  _ black card,  _ something he’s never held in his life.

_ Keep it. _

_ Buy yourself something some nice. _

_ -A present from Daddy _

“This guy.” Mark laughs. But seriously, what does this mean. He said he could keep the card. What is he now? Mark’s sugar daddy? Does this mean they’ll meet again? Honestly a little part of Mark hopes they will. A little tiny tiny part.

 

Mark gets to school semi-on time and by semi-on time he means that he’s already missed one of his classes completely. He thanks the driver and steps out, heading to his second class of the day, at least he can be more than on time for that one.

When he arrives his friends are already crowding around his desk like they’re all still in high school. “Mark!” Youngjae yells, jumping into his arms. Youngjae and Mark have been friends for quite some time, since high school and they coincidentally chose the same university to attend. Youngjae is also a host at the lounge Mark works at, thanks to Mark himself. But his name isn’t Youngjae there, its Ars and he only takes male customers.

“We heard you had quite the night.” Bam Bam grins, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bam Bam is also one of Mark’s close friends along with Youngjae, he doesn’t work at the lounge but he’s a camboy. They’ve both been like little brothers to him since high school so when he found out Mark wasn’t quite sure he was happy Bam Bam found his calling in the form of fucking himself for horny guys (and probably girls). But the boy loves his job and Mark doesn’t care as long as he’s well fed.

Anyway how do they both know about Mark’s night, he has no idea because Youngjae didn’t even work yesterday. He glares at both of them before dropping his bag down and sliding into his chair. “How did you know?” he asks opening his book next to Bam Bam’s ass which is sitting on half his desk.

“Everyone’s talking about it Mark. You left the lounge with the richest man in the city.” Youngjae crackles. Of course, everyone else had already known this important figure that Jackson apparently is. Everyone except Mark, who got to have a sexy night with said important figure.

“So how was it?” Bam Bam inquires, getting in Mark’s face as if that’ll make him spill his secrets any faster. “It was great, we fucked, we slept, we snuggled, he ate me out and then I left with a black card.” Mark tells the story nonchalantly as he goes over his notes.

He completely misses the way both boy’s mouths drop open in disbelief. “Wait...You slept there?” Bam Bam chimes. Mark just nods in response. “In his bed? With him?” he adds.

“Yeah Bam what the fuck. All these questions.” Mark rolls his eyes.

“Mark. Jackson Wang doesn’t let his flings sleep in his house...let alone his bed...let alone perform any ‘snuggling’.” Bam Bam puts air quotations around the word snuggling. Mark just looks up at them and Youngjae is nodding in agreeance.

“Yeah I heard that he fucks in a totally different room and then kicks the person out. Or sends them home. Whatever you want to call it but they never stay the night Mark. Are you guys DATING?” Youngjae rants happily.

“Um. Fuck no. His shoes cost more than my rent.” Mark frowns. But if what they’re saying is true then why did he let Mark stay when he hadn’t ever done it before, he wonders. He hates to admit it but there’s a little warm feeling spreading over his cheeks and chest as he thinks about being the only one allowed to do those things.

“Well he must really like our Markiepooh!” Bam Bam laughs.

“Shut up. He can like me all he wants, as long as he’s paying.” Mark chuckles.

“You’re terrible Mark. Maybe you should try falling in love sometime.” Youngjae teases him as usual. Because Mark has never been in love before let alone allowed himself to be. Love does nothing but get you hurt and it's way too much of a hassle. Besides he is in love.

“I am in love,” Mark starts with a grin, taking out the card from his jacket pocket, “with this black card.” he says before kissing it making both boys break into laughter.

 

Mark returns to work the next night, his day off was filled with nothing exciting but school work. He’s already checked in and after being questioned even more by his co-workers and managers about his steamy night with Wang Jackson he finally gets to work on his first customer.

Not even halfway into the night and Mark has noticed he’s a little more out of tune with his customers than usual. He’s constantly zoning in and out his conversations tonight. He shakes his head every time he catches his mind lingering on a certain dark haired Chinese man.

He’s in the midst of his twentieth space out session when a warm body takes a seat next him on the couch. “Did you miss me?” Mark is startled back to reality at the warm breath on his ear, which instantly turns pink once he lays eyes on Jackson.

“Maybe.” Mark plays on. He feels himself getting way too excited from just sitting next to the other man. “Cute. What were you thinking about?” Jackson asks, slowly taking a sip of his drink.

“Your dick and tongue.” Mark says nonchalantly, getting a kick out of Jackson almost choking on his alcohol. The blonde takes it from his fingers which are frozen in place and takes a sip. He needs to loosen up a bit, in more places than one if he was being honest.

“Why fantasize about it if you could just have it right now.” Jackson smirked, catching his footing. “I suppose.” Mark smiles.

“Hey..I have a question.” Jackson starts. Mark turns his head toward his instantly interested in hearing whatever comes out of his mouth with that stupid velvety, sexy, deep voice. Oh god Mark get it together.

“Yes?”

“Can I take you out,” Mark stares at him slightly wide-eye, “on a date?” Jackson finishes, his expression a little tense and waiting for an answer. Mark can’t do anything but gaze at the other man. He just asked him out on a date, a proper date, not like to be an escort but an actual date.

“Um what.” Mark blurts out, still in shock.

“Can I take you out sometime Yien?” Jackson repeated with a slight chuckle.

Mark is silent for a minute, he honestly doesn’t know what to say. He knows what he wants to say but he can’t bring himself to say the word. He’s never been on a real date before. He had long written off things like dates and love and boyfriends or girlfriends long before anyone had ever even asked him. Mark finds himself feeling nervous, his palm getting slightly sweaty. He wants to say yes, jump into Jackson’s lap and press his face into his neck. But he’s a pessimist when it comes to shit like this and he’s thinking of all the shitty things that could happen if he lets Jackson swoon him, one of those things being the worst that could happen which is him falling in love.

“I’ll think about it.” Mark says teasingly. He couldn’t bring himself to outright reject Jackson. Because he knows that if he says no, he’ll probably end up saying yes instead, not able to control his mouth lately.

“I’ll take that.” Jackson smiles. Mark’s heart feels like it’ll burst when Jackson moves in and pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips. “I’ll wait as long as you need me to, but I want you Yien.” Jackson whispers, Mark is intoxicated by the warmth of his breath.

 

Jackson doesn’t know what to do or how he should accept this semi-rejection. But he’s met the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen and he feels like he’ll spiral into despair if he can’t manage to court him. Not getting what he wants has never been a reality for Jackson. He’s known for courting and bedding pretty women and men all the time, getting anyone he wants and then disposing of them. However this time he’s not sure if he wants to dispose of this one. There’s like a magnetic energy around Mark and he just can’t stay away.

Jackson is set to meet with Jaebum tonight, his longtime friend, also another very rich man. They’ve often paired up as business partners, closing multi-million dollar deals together. They’re quite a young infamous duo in the business world.

“Hey.”

Jackson looks up at Jaebum and smirks, “Hey you look like death.” And he does. He looks like he hasn't slept properly in days even though he somehow still manages to also look as handsome as ever. If Jackson hadn’t already classified him as just a friend he would have already fucked by now.

“Jinyoung is driving me crazy. He’s a handful but can’t let him know that.” Jaebum sighs taking a seat across from Jackson, where he’s scanning the menu even though he’s going to order the same thing he always does because he’s fallen into routine with many things in his life, in which Mark just so happen to be shaking up one of those routines where he fucks and leaves.

“Aww is your new wife too much to handle?” Jackson teases with a laugh. Jaebum and Jinyoung had been arranged to marry for years beyond their knowledge, both boys are childhood friends only they’re not much of friends anymore at all. Actually they hate each other.

“Oh just you wait until it happens to you. How’s that going anyway?” At this Jackson sulks, not wanting to think about what Jaebum is implying without directly asking.

“I’d rather NOT think about that. But instead I need advice.” Jackson groaned.

“Advice? You? On what?”

“A boy.” he murmurs. He’s never had to ask advice on courting, let alone courting another boy because that was his specialty, what with him being a man himself and knowing exactly what they wanted. But this one was different from the rest.

“A boy?” Jaebum mirrored.

“Yes. He’s gorgeous and quick-witted and Taiwanese and blonde and pretty and smart and I want him but he’s definitely not coming easy. I mean I did make him cum but that’s not the point.” He rambles while Jaebum just shakes his head with a smile.

“Well this is different. You’ve never heard the word no. Did you throw a fit?” Jaebum laughs.

“Well he didn’t exactly reject me. But he said he’ll think about it. What is there to think about I’m rich, sexy, and totally husband material.” Jackson chuckles.

“Husband material? Yeah right. You fuck anything with a pretty hole Jackson not to mention you’re already eng-...” Jaebum’s scoffing is cut off by Jackson kicking him underneath the table.

“Ok I get that but I’m a catch ok. I don’t get it.” Jackson huffs, running his hand through his dark locks.

“Maybe you should just back off and give him time to think. He doesn’t sound like your average fuck that you usually go for. And maybe you should think this all through too before somebody or both of you gets hurt. It's not like this can be more than anything but a fuck Jackson.” Jaebum advises, both their meals that they had ordered somewhere in the conversation arriving on cue.

“I know that. But I just can’t stay away.” Jackson whispers.

 

A few days pass and Mark still hasn’t given Jackson an answer. In fact he's pretty anxious about it for some reason he can’t quite pinpoint, usually by this time he would have already rejected the person, in fact he would have done it the moment the question came from their mouths. But this felt different and he couldn’t figure out why or maybe he could and just didn’t want to acknowledge it or even give it a second thought.

He’s sitting at his desk trying to focus on studying for an upcoming exam but he can’t because visions of Jackson pressing him up against the glass wall of his shower keep springing into his head or how warm his hands feel on his thigh or how delicious his mouth taste.

“What the fuck Mark, get it together.” he breathes to himself, shaking the thoughts away from his head.

But he has to admit it, it's never taken him this long to come to a decision let alone a decision on whether he should go on a date with someone. So before he knows it he’s picking up his phone to text Jackson, he had given him his number so that they had a way to communicate other than snogging at the lounge, which by now his boss had turned a blind eye too.

 

**9:50pm**

**Mark:** um hey.

**9:52pm**

**Jiaer:** hey. i thought you forgot about me.

**9:54pm**

**Mark:** i didn’t.

**Mark:** sorry i’ve just been busy with school stuff.

**9:55pm**

**Jiaer:** oh. well that’s ok school is important.

**9:58pm**

**Mark:** yeah….about that date?

**10:03pm**

**Jiaer:** what about it? are you going to let me have you finally..

**10:05pm**

**Mark:** lol no. you can’t “have” me but i’ll go.

**10:10pm**

**Jiaer:** you’ll go?

**10:13pm**

**Mark:** on the date Jiaer. i’ll go it's going to cost you tho ;P

**10:15pm**

**Jiaer:** of course that’s your favorite line.

**10:17pm**

**Mark:** money is my favorite thing.

**10:19pm**

**Jiaer:** you’re my favorite thing.

**10:25pm**

**Mark:** don’t make me take this all back

**10:30pm**

**Jiaer:** ok ok :P you’re no fun.

**10:33pm**

**Mark:** you weren’t saying that when your face was in my ass

**10:35pm**

**Jiaer:** oh...so naughty.

**10:37pm**

**Mark:** :D sometimes but i’ll see you let me know what you wanna do

**10:40pm**

**Jiaer:** i’ll come get you this weekend. 

**10:44pm**

**Mark:** okie :*

**10:47pm**

**Jiaer:** goodnight cutie :*

Mark set his phone down gently. He can’t believe that he just sporadically agreed to going on a date with someone, not only that but this someone he at first described as a rich prick only good for fucking and his shiny black card. The blonde scoffs at himself before getting up to lay down. He needs to take a nap because he’s not thinking clearly if at all. He’s definitely not acting like himself thanks to this Jackson character.

He even just had a cheesy couple text session with him that he was pretty he didn’t want to admit but it made his heart flutter, beating fast as he waited for each reply. But whatever is happening to him he’s not sure he likes it or if he’s ready for it. However his mind is no longer in control of his decisions suddenly something else is.

 

For the rest of the week Mark was torn inside, he couldn’t figure out why he felt so anxious over a stupid date. He had spent the week fretting and forgetting everything and anything he was suppose to do because he couldn’t stop thinking about Jackson and or his upcoming date with the man. The date in which is tonight. The date in which has him in his room wanting to sob in a corner over what to wear.

Jackson had told him he was taking him somewhere special. Mark had thought maybe they’re going to a fancy restaurant for dinner but the dark haired boy had told him don’t dress too fancy because it's not like that. But then again Mark is thinking this guy is rich and his idea of “causal” is gucci slippers, that cost more than three months worth of Mark’s rent, which he uses just to walk around his home.

Eventually Mark decides on a pair of black skinny jeans that are of course ripped at the thigh and a very oversized red sweatshirt and red sneakers. He doesn’t care at this point if it's too casual even though a little part of him does care because he wants to look his best for Jackson all of a sudden but he’s tired of looking through his closet and his room has suffered enough.

A few minutes after showering and dressing Mark’s doorbell is ringing. He makes his way downstairs where there’s a car waiting for him only Jackson is driving it this time. Mark stands in place for a few minutes in awe of the red luxury car he’s sure cost more than his life, before Jackson is opening the door for him.

“Hey cutie...Are you gonna get in or?” Jackson’s voice snaps him away from his thoughts.

“Yeah..thanks.” he mumbles before sitting down into the seat and buckling his seatbelt.

“Are you ok? Are you ready?” Jackson asks him as he gets settled back into the driver’s seat.

“Yes..I’m ready. Nice car by the way.” Mark smiles.

“Thanks. You want one? Maybe that’s how I can pay for this date, you’re worth more than this though.” Jackson smirks starting the car up again.

“Shut up and drive.” Mark murmurs, blushing deeply and looking away as Jackson just laughs at him.

 

The drive to their mysterious destination was interesting to say the least. They spent the ride asking each other a bunch questions, getting to know each other beyond the bedroom and heated kisses under the lounge lights. Things like family questions, career questions, school questions, the sort of things you usually ask a person on a date.

But now they had arrived to their destination in which Jackson refused to tell Mark exactly where they were going. After turning the car off he gets out first and opens the door for Mark again. The blonde has never experienced such chivalry so he doesn’t quite know what to say besides a low, “thank you.” as he steps out, taking Jackson’s hand.

“You look nice by the way.” Jackson chimes suddenly as they make their way to the entrance of the building.

“Thanks. You too.” Mark smiles, and he does, Jackson is wearing something similar to him to his surprise, black jeans that hug his amazing thighs just right, a hoodie, that he’s pretty sure there’s a muscle tee underneath and a pair of black sneakers. This is his first time seeing him so casual, it's really refreshing and makes him feel relatable even though he’s far from it, so Mark thinks.

They walk up a set of spiraling stairs until they reach a new section of what Mark wants to say is some type of museum but he’s not quite sure. When they reach the end of the hallway they’ve been traveling down, they’re met with a huge set of doors which Jackson opens, letting them both inside.

Once inside Mark finally realizes where they are, “Oh my god.” he gasps as the room suddenly goes completely dark, Jackson had turned the light switch off.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” he says before grabbing Mark’s hand and leading him to center of the room where it looks like Jackson has already set up a space for them to lay underneath the beautiful display of, “stars...they’re so pretty Jackson.” Mark breathes as he sits down on the blanket, against the cushion that’s been laid out for them.

“Yeah I rented out the entire planetarium. I hope it's not too cheesy. I just-” Jackson looks down with a mumble. He had planned this entire thing out, putting a lot of thought into it clearly. The area where they were sitting in was directly underneath the stars, there was a big blanket, plenty of cushions, flowers, candles, wine and food. Mark had never been so impressed in his life.

“It's not at all. I love it.” Mark blushes.

“I’m glad.” Jackson smiles, rubbing a thumb across Mark’s hot cheek, his heart stuttering at the touch.

“I thought you were gonna take me to some boring expensive restaurant.” Mark giggles, which makes Jackson’s smile widen even more.

“Why would I do that. Have more faith in me Yien.” Jackson laughs.

“I dunno. You seem like that type.” Mark admits. But Jackson has been defying everything Mark apparently thought he “seemed” like the type to be.

“You should give me a chance Yien. Because I don’t know why but I want you...all the time.” Jackson whispers.

“You don’t even know me.” Mark laughs softly, filling the room with the brightest sound Jackson has ever heard. “That’s ok. There’s always love at first sight.” Jackson retorts.

“Are you implying that’s what this is?”

“Yes” and with that answer Mark’s eyebrows shoot up. Jackson looks just as shocked at his own confession, not sure if he had planned just yet to admit that he has feelings for Mark that go beyond wanting to fuck him and buy him nice things to keep fucking him. In fact they hadn’t had sex since the shower incident.

“Jiaer..I don’t usually da-...” Mark starts.

“Neither do I. I would have lost your number by now honestly.” Jackson lets out a loud laugh before taking a sip his wine.

“Then why do you want me..Why me? Why'd you let me stay with you?” Mark asks quietly. While asking Jackson why him, he’s also asking himself why Jackson. Why did he let him get this far when for years he wouldn’t even entertain the thought of others doing the same.

“Oh so you know?” Jackson smirks.

“Honestly, I don’t know. But what I do know is I’ve thought about you more than my own self lately. More than money more than my mom. I think that means something. It usually does. Have you ever been in love?” Jackson continues, tilting his head to look at Mark.

“No. But it's bullshit from what I’ve seen.” Mark scoffs.

“How would you know?” Jackson chuckles and Mark is furrowing his brows at the very question before even attempting to answer it, quickly finding that he doesn’t have one.

“I just do.” he blurts out.

“I don’t think you do.” Jackson smirks. “I think you’re already in love and you don’t even know what to do with yourself.” he reads him.

“Are you saying I’m in love with you Wang Jiaer?” Mark rolls his eyes with a slight smile. How dare he just assume that Mark is in love him. He doesn’t even know him. Even though what he does know so far about Jackson he definitely likes. He’s completely different than he thought he would be and if he had to admit it he does think about him a lot, more than he would like, more than he has about anyone, ever.

“Yeah. Tuan Yien that’s exactly what I’m saying and that blush you’re sporting doesn’t help your argument either.” Mark swallows, his throat drying. He’s starting to feel warm and a little cornered at Jackson’s accusations and questioning.

“Well what if I am? Then what?” he finds himself blurting out, wide-eyed at his own realization being vocalized. “You’re so cute Yien.” Jackson leans over and whispers in his ear, making his heart race. Mark feels like it's beating against his will so fast that it’ll implode any minute now.

“Then I take you home, fuck you, clean you up, and shower you with every piece of me.” he continues to whisper into his ear, making Mark shiver, his eyes fluttering as Jackson leans in even closer. “Jiaer…” he breathes out.

“Yes Yien?” Jackson breathes back as he closes the gap between, pressing a warm kiss onto Mark’s lips. He slips his tongue inside immediately earning a small moan from the blonde. They keep kissing just like that, licking and biting at each other until both their lips are pink, swollen and shiny with spit before breaking apart. “I can’t go home with you tonight. I have to get up early for class.” Mark is flushed and light headed, feeling like he let things completely spiral out of his control tonight.

“That's ok. Maybe some other time.” Jackson smiles, kissing him a few more times before pulling away to press their foreheads together.

“Let me love you.”

It almost sounds like a plea and Mark is ready to give up and give into it, his body warm but this time it's not with lust, it's something he hasn’t ever felt before. Its as if butterflies are tickling around his insides, his head feels like it just can’t get enough oxygen to form coherent sentences and his heart won’t stop beating as if he’s just run twenty miles without stopping.

“Ok.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if you noticed but I added 2 more chapters because wow plot development ooooo that thing I'm shit at. But anyways what the fuck is going on I don't even know but Mark finally stopped being stubborn and I'm ready lol. I also flipped their ages. Jackson is older in this au and Mark is much younger which is something I usually do for jjp (i don't know why). Speaking of jjp this fic is actually the markson side of a jjp fic I had originally planned (which I'm still doing) and this fic was suppose to be the spin off but I ended up doing this one first so you get a peek into that. Leave a comment I wanna know how you feel about this chapter though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaayy I know I'm terrible I didn't even update last week! But I MAY be updating twice this weekend I'm not sure but I will try for Sunday night. I don't know how long the chapter will be. But this one is a complete and utter mess. Just a warning.

Mark’s body feels warm and there’s strong arms wrapped around his waist as he snuggles deeper into the warmth. He whimpers a little, the sun kissing his eyes through the huge windows of the room he’s been sleeping in a lot lately, more than his own.

“Good morning.” Jackson’s voice is deep and raspy in his ear and it makes butterflies tickle around his stomach. “Morning..” he mumbles, turning into Jackson’s body heat to snuggle into his chest.

“You’re so cute in the morning.” he murmurs into his blonde locks.

“So I’m not cute any other time?” Mark chuckles.

“Hush.” Jackson smiles, tickling Mark’s side a little making his writhe around in his strong hold as he tries escape the funny sensation. A bright laugh leaves his lips and Jackson’s smile deepens.

It's been almost a month since Mark had opened his heart to Jackson and let himself fall in love. He can’t believe how far he’s let himself go. He has spent most of his days either snuggled up in Jackson’s bed after being fucked to sleep or being spoiled with romantic dates and gifts. He hates to admit it but he has been depriving himself of this feeling, this feeling he still can’t explain till this day. But what he does know is that he’s never been happier. There is something that he thinks he loves more than money, maybe more than anything.

“Jiaer..” Mark looks up at him.

“Hm?” Jackson hums, his eyes fluttering close as he tries to go back to sleep.

“I really like you.” he whispers into his chest, a blush painted across his cheeks.

Jackson’s eyes spring back open, he raises an eyebrow before saying, “Oh? What did you say?”  Jackson teases knowing exactly what Mark had just said.

“Don’t make me repeat it asshole.” Mark fumes, biting softly at Jackson’s nipple.

“OW OW! Ok I like you too.” Jackson mewls.

 

 

It's a Saturday night and the lounge is pretty busy which means more money for Mark. Even though since meeting and being courted by Wang Jiaer he hasn’t had the need for any of his paychecks so he’s just been putting them aside. But of course Mark couldn’t stop working at the lounge because he has a rich boyfriend. What happens if they part ways, something Mark can’t even fathom right now seeing as he thinks Jackson just might have the stars and the moon in his eyes.

Mark’s manager suddenly walks up to him from behind while he’s lost in thought about his rich future husband. “Hey Mark, you’ve been requested.” she says while poking him softly.

“Huh? By who. All of my usual clients are done for the night.” Mark inquires, an eyebrow raised.

“He’s another important client. You’ve been quite popular with our vvip customers lately Markie.” she giggles, nudging him before pointing in the direction of a lone boy reclined on the white sofa of the vip section, a section mostly frequented by Jackson himself when visits to stick his tongue down Mark’s throat for an hour.

“Who is that?” Mark asks.

“I don’t know. Some rich kid.” she hushes him and nudges him forward, “now get to work! Just because your boyfriend is rich doesn’t mean you can slack around here.” the smaller girl shooed him.

Mark made his way over to the section, running his fingers through his hair as he got closer and realized its a boy, again, only this boy looks to be just about his age and definitely not Jackson. Mark sighed, looking around to make sure he had the right client, when he realized he was the only one not being tended to he made a few huge steps to close the gap in between him and his new client for the rest of his shift.

“Hello my name is Mark. Nice to meet you.” He said softly, holding his hand out for the other boy to shake. The boy had dark hair and dark eyes, and his outfit cost more than Mark’s existence, he was gorgeous if Mark had to say so himself. Not sexier and more handsome than Jackson but definitely gorgeous. The dark haired boy smirked up at him before taking his hand and shaking it.

“I’m Park Jinyoung. Nice to meet you too Mark.” Jinyoung’s voice is boyish yet soft and Mark probably could listen to it all his life had Jackson’s voice not been way sexier.

Mark sits down next to Jinyoung and pours them both a drink. “So how was your day Mr. Park?” Mark asks, feeling weird that he has to call him Mister when he’s pretty sure they’re the same age.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be a host Mark.” Jinyoung chuckles. Mark instantly whips his head toward the other boy and tilting it ever so slightly, a hint of a glare in his eyes.

“What?” Mark blurted.

“I said aren’t you a bit young to be a host? Do you offer other services too?” Jinyoung presses, the corner of his mouth still curled into a smirk.

“Excuse me? I find you to be really rude right now.” Mark can’t believe this brat is clearly insulting him. He doesn’t even know what to say, how to respond. If he wasn’t in the setting he was in; at work, he would have already tore this rich kid’s hair out.

“Oh? I was just stating facts.” Jinyoung laughs and Mark would love to rip his voice box out too now, with his stupid cute laugh. “Well your ‘facts’ are a little rude and aren’t you like ten years old yourself?” Mark snaps back.

“JINYOUNG-AH!” A deep and if Mark would describe it very scary voice bellows out through the lounge attracting the attention of almost everyone. Mark looks over at Jinyoung who is still wearing that ugly, but pretty smirk on his face as he takes a sip of his wine.

“What the fuck.” Mark mutters under his breath. He’s pretty sure shit is about to hit the fan before the man the scary voice belongs to even makes his way in angry strides across the room to the vip section. But when he finally does come face to face with, definitely the sexiest man after Jiaer of course, he’s ever seen in his life he’s sure he’ll be strangled to death.

“Yes, husband?” Jinyoung rolls his eyes with a chuckle, crossing his legs.

“HUSBAND!?” Mark sputters, his eyes wide as saucers. This kid has a husband? And he’s in the lounge trying to look for some attention for the night. I mean it's not like Mark hasn’t seen bands on some of his clients before but one, they’ve never been his age and two he’s never gotten caught with them.

“Yes, Jinyoung-ah. Get. Up. Now.” the older man warns, gritting the words through his teeth. Mark would find the tone he’s using really sexy if he didn’t feel like his life was being threatened oh and there is Jackson, he keeps reminding himself.

“You’re so dramatic Jaebum, its annoying.” Jinyoung sighs but he does finally stand up before he’s pulled over to the older man by the arm. “You’re in so much trouble. And  _ you _ .” Mark is frozen in place as he points in his direction.

“If you ever come near him again, I’ll make sure you never work anywhere in this city again.” Jaebum warns, his eyes so cold and hard Mark feels like he could freeze hell over with his stare.

“I-I did nothing wrong. Your wife. Husband whatever came here on his own and he wasn’t a very nice client either.” Mark snarls back. He should be afraid and he probably is but he’s still not over Jinyoung’s sly comments and now his husband is here unjustly threatening him.

“I’m his wife.” Jinyoung chimes in, laughing at the two boys. The entire ordeal seeming to amuse him to no end. He’s been laughing and giggling through the duration of the exchange.

“I don’t care. And aren’t you too young to be doing this. Go to bed.” Jaebum sighs, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Mark is now glaring at both of the men in front of him. They’re both being really annoying pricks for different reasons and Mark rather be done with the entire situation. He’s so annoyed he doesn’t notice Jackson coming up behind them until his arms are wrapped around his waist, stunning him out his daze.

“Jinyoung-ah? Jaebum? What are you doing here? Mark?” Jackson asks, eyebrows raised in confusion at why his boyfriend and his two friends are all standing in the vip section of the lounge.

“You know him!?” They all say in unison, Jackson looking between them still confused as to why they’re all together here.

“Uh yeah.” Jackson chuckles.

Jaebum looks at Mark for a minute before his facial expression changes and it seems he comes to a realization. “Wait don’t tell me this is him Jackson.” he starts.

“Uh yeah. This is Mark, my boyfriend. Isn’t he cute? Mark this is my best friend and sometimes business partner Jaebum and his wife Jinyoung. He’s a bit of a brat but he’s ok and kind of adorable.” Jackson introduces them, laughing. Mark scoffs at Jackson referring to the two boys as his friends.

“Boyfriend? Aren’t you eng-” Jinyoung beams before being grabbed by Jackson. “Oh Jinyoungie you brat. What are you doing here again?” Jackson quickly interrupts, smiling at Jinyoung, who is frowning at his sudden action. Mark just stands by Jackson feeling even more confused than he already was but he ignores it. They’re all being weird in his eyes.

“He’s here to drive me nuts. That’s what. But guess what he was just on his way home. Weren’t you Jinyoung?” Jaebum grits out.

“Absolutely not. I want to stay to play with Mark some more. Besides. He’s actually. My. Age.” Jinyoung teases a very flustered and annoyed Jaebum. He muffles his boyish laugh with his hands, the skin around his eyes scrunching into wrinkles almost like cat whiskers and Jaebum sighs heavily, seeming to be swooned by it. Mark doesn’t blame him, it's the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“Jinyoung-ah. We’re going. Jackson, I’ll see some other time. Mark I’m sorry, it was nice meeting you though.” Jaebum says, pushing Jinyoung away as he whines about how Jaebum is no fun and telling Mark they’ll see each other again soon.

“Your friends. They’re…” Mark starts. He doesn’t know what to think. Both his friends are definitely hot but they’re definitely what Mark would call a bunch of rich pricks, even though Jaebum did apologize. Mark doesn’t know if he accepts it so it doesn’t count.

“A handful I know.” Jackson laughs turning to hug Mark and press a kiss to his lips. He giggles, rubbing their noses together.

 

Jackson had received a called while he and Mark were in the car on their way to Jackson's home from the lounge which is the reason Mark had found himself alone in the older man's room. Jackson had showered him with a few kisses before apologizing and telling him not to wait up because he had a bit of work to do in the office.

Mark sighed and flopped down on Jackson's plush bed. The room seemed so much bigger when he was alone. He's been unable to fall asleep because of it to, sitting up and laying back down for at least the last two hours.

Because he couldn’t sleep at all he decided he should get up and find Jackson to ask how work was going. He got out of bed and slipped into the huge long hallway. He had walked around Jackson's house plenty of times within the last month but he still wasn't quite sure about finding his way to the office especially not in the dark. So he just padded around checking different rooms here and there.

Finally after what felt like forever in the maze, he stumbled upon two big doors, stepping in to see Jackson tapping away at his keyboard, his white button-up he was wearing rolled up at the sleeves, a few buttons undone. Mark couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight.

“Hey.” Mark breathed out, Jackson's head snapping toward him in surprise, a smile eventually tugging at his lips. “Hey. Bored without me?” he chuckles, running a hand through his hair and leaning back in the chair.

“A little. I just came to see how work was going.” Mark says, looking down at the floor, shuffling his weight around.

“Oh it's going great. I’ll be done in a bit ok babe?” he smiles, but that’s not enough for Mark. He’s feeling really selfish and wants Jackson all to himself tonight, so he walks over to the desk without a second thought and sits down in Jackson’s lap.

The older man’s brows shoot up in surprise before he smirks, “you’re being a bad boy Mark.” he whispers into his ear, a shiver running down Mark’s spine.

“I know. I think you need a break sir.” Mark whispers back mischievously a few inches from Jackson’s lips. He feels like he’ll win this game by the way Jackson’s eyes darken with lust, loving the way he can change the other man’s direction with a few words.

“I think you need spanking.” he nips at Mark’s ear, making him giggle. “Do it.” Mark dares, winking at him before closing the gap in between them for a deep kiss, Jackson’s hands already working on the waistband of Mark’s sweats, lifting him and up and pulling them down without losing the rhythm of their kiss. Mark threads his pretty fingers through Jackson’s dark hair, pushing his head further into the kiss, his tongue flicking around the older’s mouth to taste the wine and mints he must have been using to get him through work.

Mark whines into Jackson’s mouth as he wraps one hand around his already leaking dick, “Jiaer..” he gasps, his warm palm tugging at it, collecting precum from the tip to help the slide. Mark leans his head back in pleasure as Jackson continues to get him off in his lap.

“You’re so pretty.” Jackson breathes against the blonde’s exposed neck, pretty marks blossoming as he bites and sucks at the warm skin.

“Jiaer please…” Mark is panting, pushing his hips up into Jackson’s hand a few times before the older completely stops moving his it, he locks eyes with the other man and whimpers at the sudden loss of contact.

“Get up.” he commands and Mark complies, getting up out of his lap, his back against the edge of the desk. Jackson stands up, suddenly seeming way taller than Mark as he looks up at him, making him feel small and meek.

“Turn around.” he commands and once again Mark complies immediately turning around, his ass pressed against Jackson’s groin, and his eyes rolling back a little when he feels how hard the other is against him. He gasps as he’s pushed forward, forced to bend over the table when Jackson presses his palm down on his back.

“Are you not going to let me work?” Jackson asks against the back of his neck, his hot breath feeling like fire on Mark’s skin.

“Not at all.” Mark teases.

“Ah well I think you should punished.” Jackson smirks.

“I keep telling you to do it though and you-” Mark’s words are cut off, turning into breathless moan when he feels Jackson’s warm palm smack down onto his ass. “What was that?” he chuckles, smacking the skin again, a red blotch forming this time.

“Please..more hngg.” he whines, wiggling his ass a little, teasing Jackson’s hardened dick with it. He gives in easily to Mark’s pleads and continues spanking him, enjoying the way the other boy whimpers and moans underneath him with every connect. Jackson could cum just like this but he wants more.

“Stay just like this for me.” he growled, undoing his belt and pulling his suit pants down letting them pool around his ankles. Mark can’t see what’s happening behind him but he can hear Jackson fumbling around in his drawers. “Hey..Don’t. You don’t need it.” Mark blushes, trying to look back at him.

“Hm? But..it’ll hurt.” Jackson laughs a little.

“It won’t...I’m ready for you already.” he murmurs against the desk.

“Oh..” Jackson hums, tilting his head a little. He pressed his finger against Mark’s entrance to see for himself, groaning lowly at how wet, warm and tight the smaller boy was. “Fuck…” he breathes out, pressing another finger into him just for the hell of it.

“Mmm..Please just put it in. I need it.” Mark mumbles in pleasure.

Jackson nods, giving his dripping dick a few tugs before lining it up to the blonde’s wet hole. Mark gasps breathlessly as Jackson pushes into him, filling him up completely in one thrust. The same feeling of warmth pooling around in his stomach coming back to him.

Jackson yanks roughly at his shirt, popping the rest of the buttons open before gripping tightly at Mark’s hips and thrusting into him, setting his pace at a sharp and merciless speed before the younger can even react, he’s already a moaning mess, filling the room with his soft whines.

“Shit Yien..Do you understand how good you feel.” Jackson groans, snapping his hips into Mark’s warmth, his wetness coating his dick, frothing around the rim of his entrance with every thrust. Mark can feel him throbbing inside of him with every drag against his walls. His legs feel like they’ll give up on him any minute if Jackson continues fucking him so hard like this but he also feels like he’ll die if he ever stops.

“Jaier  _ please please please _ don’t stop. Fuck me!” He gasps, Jackson hitting a sweet spot inside, making him see white.

“I didn’t plan on it. You look so pretty like this.” Jackson growls, leaning down briefly to push deeper into him. Mark’s eyes roll back, he feels Jackson’s fingers pressing at his lips and he opens for him, tasting himself still sticky on his digits. He pushes them down harder onto Mark’s tongue while he continues fucking into him.

Mark can feel his thighs shaking from Jackson’s force. “Jiaer!!” He screams out, Jackson increasing his pace, hitting Mark’s prostate harder, something the blonde didn’t even realize was humanly possible to do.

“Why don’t you just cum for  _ daddy _ Mark.” he whispers into his ear, voice deep and dark.

Mark whines loudly, wetness dripping in between his thighs, that he’s surprised have held him up this long. Jackson is ruthlessly thrusting into him when suddenly decided he can’t take anymore and cums onto the desk, pearly ropes streaking across the dark wood.

“Fuck.” Mark is gasping breathlessly, trying to recover but Jackson doesn’t stop, pace not changing a single bit as he screams and writhes in his tight grip. Mark feels delirious, like he’ll pass out from pleasure if he keeps this up a bit longer. 

“ _ Please please _ …” he begs, his eyes rolling back again.

“Oh but baby I’m not done yet.” Jackson growls down at him, pushing into him deeper, chasing his own climax. Mark is in between wanting to smack the older and wanting him to never detach himself from him as he drives into him knowing his entire body is hypersensitive.

Jackson’s hips finally begin to stutter and Mark whimpers instinctively when he abruptly stops thrusting into him and pulls out, still throbbing. The younger yelps in surprise a little when Jackson turns his around and pulls him down to his knees by his blonde locks.

“Holy fuck...Jiaer..” Mark gawked, Jackson’s dick pressing at his cheek, slick with his own wetness as the older slides his hand up and down it aggressively. The younger thinks he knows exactly what’s coming, literally, so he looks up at the dark haired boy before opening his mouth and swallowing him whole, his senses flooded with the taste of himself.

“You..are so fucking perfect.” Jackson can’t do anything but gasp, not expecting Mark to take him all the way if at all. He sucks hard, swirling his tongue around a bit making the older moan loudly, his head pushed back.

Mark bobs his head a few times, caressing the underside of Jackson’s dick with his tongue before pulling off completely, wrapping a hand around his length and licking at the tip teasingly.

“Cum on my face.” He begs, biting his lip before wrapping his mouth around and sucking on the side of Jackson’s dick. Jackson can do nothing but look down at him with pleasure washed over his face.

Mark presses a few kisses to his tip, rubbing his lips against it, tasting Jackson’s cum before slipping it all back into his mouth and sucking around it again. “Fuck Yien...If you could see your fucking self. Lips are so fuck-” Jackson groans, his fingers gripping Mark’s hair even harder as he feels himself being pushed over the edge by the younger’s wet, warm mouth.

Mark suddenly feels Jackson thrust into his cavern, hitting the back of his throat and he just takes it, swallowing around him. He watches him from below, his eyes are rolling around in his head as he fucks into his mouth. After a few more thrust he pulls out and, “FUCK!” Jackson growls loudly while he releases himself all over Mark’s face. Ropes of his sticky, white cum shooting across the blonde’s cheek, lips, the locks sticking to his forehead from sweat, and onto his tongue he held open to catch some with, wanting to taste more of Jackson.

_ And fuck does he taste good. _

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Jackson mumbles, staring down at the best decision of his life.

After they had finished up and cleaned a bit, Mark had run back to the room and retrieved a blank. He insisted that he sleep in Jackson's lap while he worked so he doesn't have to be lonely.

“Sometimes you're a little brat you know that?” Jackson laughs while he's settling comfortably into his lap, face snuggling into his neck.

“I blame you. You spoiled me.” Mark retorts.

“Hush.” He tickles him a bit, making the younger laugh.

Jackson settles back into his work, careful not to wake Mark who's eyes had fluttered shut a few minutes ago. “Jackson.” He hears him murmuring.

“Yes baby.” He replies without stopping his typing. 

“I think I love you.” Jackson's eyes go wide. His heart speeding up and stuttering in his chest. He stops working and gazes down at the younger who is looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“I think I love you too Yien.” He breathes out, kissing him softly.

_ And he does. So much. Too much. _

 

Mark yawns, just waking from his midday nap. He and Jackson have a date in a few hours and he needs to wake himself up now and start getting ready because he knows it’ll take him forever to decide what he should wear. He sighs, walking down the hall to his living room to sit down on the couch for a few minutes before he starts his hunt.

“I don’t even know where we’re going again…Why can’t he just tell me.” Mark huffs. Jackson loves to surprise him and Mark loves it but sometimes he doesn’t know what to wear because of it. He leans back and relaxes his body against the cushions, deciding to flick through some channels to calm his nerves, he shouldn’t even be having since this is like their thirtieth date. He changes channels for a bit before settling on some shitty celebrity news show he cares nothing about. But a headline suddenly catches his attention, his eyes widening, his heart constricting. He’s sure he’ll die any minute now.

“ _ Jackson Wang is set to marry Heo Youngji in three months. They’re such a good match don’t you think?” _

Mark can hear the reporter cooing, he can see the footage of the man he’s very familiar with, his arm wrapped around a pretty smiling girl along his side, posing for the flashing cameras on a red carpet. He can see it and he can hear it but he just can’t register what it all means.

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he tries to gasp for air, tears welling up at the rim of his eyes before spilling out, running down his cheek. He never takes his eyes off the screen as he cries.

This entire time, he never loved him. He was feeling the one thing he feared the most. The thing he had ran away from his entire life only to have it inevitably swallow him whole.

_ Heartbreak. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know don't kill me but the angst had to begin. It was so abrupt right. They were doing SO good. But I'm letting y'all know right now the next chapter is *cough*moreangst*cough* but at least Mark got some dick before that right right *wink* LOL and Jinyoung is always my favorite to write about. I like my Jinyoungs snappy and naughty but their side is coming later.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed where Mark has been numbly moving around in his daily routines, where he has also been actively ignoring, to the point of blocking, Jackson Wang. He had sent him several text messages, an uncountable amount of phone calls and Mark just couldn’t take it anymore opting to just delete the unneeded number and blocking him from making any calls to his phone.

Mark also spent hours upon hours crying, soaking his pillows every night and waking up to red puffy eyes in the mirror. He didn’t even look like himself let alone feel like himself. If this is what heartbreak feels like every time he’s vowed to never fall again. He won’t. Every time he thought of the idea that Jackson just used and tricked him all that time he felt like someone was stabbing at heart without taking any breaks. Just hearing the other man’s name made him cringe, excusing himself to the bathroom several times in mid-conversation with his friends to sob quietly in a stall. Eventually he just stopped talking to them altogether. 

 

Today was another school day but at least he had the day off, he didn’t have to talk to anyone and he was sure his manager had noticed his sour mood lately hence the several days off he’s been given to recover. He was making his way out of the hall where his lecture had just ended, thank god so he can go home and probably cry and binge watch some shitty tv show for the rest of the day, only he doesn’t get far through the campus parking lot before a familiar figure is suddenly standing in his way. His way too expensive for Mark, car parked behind him.

They make eye contact for a few seconds before Mark can feel tears burning at his eyes. He turns back trying to move away from Jackson. But the older closes the gap between them very quickly and grabs his arm, the first time they’ve touched in almost a week, Mark is breathless.

“Please don’t do this. Talk to me. Why are you doing this?” Jackson pleads. Is he really asking why though, of course he should know or maybe he really does think he’s just that stupid and easily tricked. “You’re such an asshole.” Mark chuckles, anger bubbling from his chest. He snatches his arm away and turns around to face him, and regrets it, Jackson’s face written with anguish. Mark almost feels sorry for him. 

“What did I do. Yien...please.” he begs him again.

“I can’t believe you right now. What did you do!? It's what you  _ didn't  _ do Jiaer. I shouldn’t even have to tell you, fucking jerk. Don’t ever come here again or I swear to god...I’ll never forgive you.” he snaps, he doesn’t even know if he can forgive him anyway. Especially with how he has the audacity to not know what Mark could possibly be upset for. Why should he have to tell him, oh hey aren’t you engaged? Mark isn’t an idiot and he won’t be treated like one.

“Are you breaking up with me?” he says, his voice cracking in desperation and his eyes glazing over. He just stands there waiting for a final answer.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing Jackson. Now please leave me alone.” Mark snaps, he feels almost like he’s drowning as he walks away, he wants to run, he wants to hide somewhere and cry, he wants to cry now but he can’t and won’t let Jackson see him do any of those things. 

Jackson himself can only stand in place, he lets out a deep sigh, walking back to car only to sit in the driver seat and stare out at all the students walking back and forth, making their way to their classes or going home. He turns toward the direction Mark left in, still able to see his figure in the distance, moving further away from him.

“Fuck.” he breathes out, tears hot on his cheek.

 

It's been awhile since Jackson has felt this bad over a breakup. In fact, it's been awhile since he even felt the way he feels about Mark towards anyone. He can’t for the life of him figure out why he’s suddenly so upset to the point of never wanting to see him again but he needs to find out soon so he can fix it, only every single call, voicemail and text he’s sending the younger is being completely disregarded and he has a feeling he's been blocked by now. Its driving him crazy which has led him to once again seek advice from Jaebum who is just walking through his office door with Jinyoung in tow, whining about how he could be doing other things besides being dragged around with his husband.

“Hey what’s the emergency?” Jaebum questions. Jackson had told him he needed to see him immediately, that it was a life or death situation and I mean its not like he lied because he literally feels like he’ll die any moment now if he doesn’t at least get to bottom of Mark’s anger.

“I got dumped. Why?” Jackson sighs heavily, sitting his desk, his face in his hands. 

“You called me here because your escort boyfriend dumped you? Are you serious?” Jaebum glares but still taking a seat on the office sofa. “And what do you mean why? You’re engaged Jackson!” Jinyoung finishes with a laugh.

“Wait what?” Jackson’s head snaps up.

“Uh did you forget? You’re engaged and I mean now it's pretty much out everywhere since Youngji’s publicist decided it was official enough to tell the whole world. Where have you been?” Jinyoung teases, pouring himself a glass of wine, all the while Jaebum is glaring his way. 

“Put that down Jinyoung.” he warns, Jinyoung rolling his eyes in turn as he takes a long sip. “Anyway, Jackson you weren’t suppose to make this a thing. Just let it be. I told you, you were only going to make it worse.” Jaebum finishes, sighing.

“I-...I’m so stupid!” Jackson groans, leaning back in his chair. How could he have let that go right over his head. He had literally just been informed a few days ago that Youngji’s team was going to reveal their marriage plans, a marriage that had been arranged way before either of them even knew what marriage even meant. He didn’t know why he thought Mark would never hear about it, but he’s pretty sure that’s why the blonde is upset with him. 

Now he feels like shit. Complete shit. Where does he even begin to fix the mess that he’s made. He wasn’t even suppose to fall in love with Mark. He was just suppose to be a pretty face he would bed for a night and ended up in the deepest hole he’s ever dug for himself. He knows that now he’s also supposed to just forget Mark and never see him again because even if he chases him he still won’t be able to be with him. His marriage to Youngji is the biggest and most important business deal of he and his family’s life and the pressure to go through with it is suffocating. He doesn’t want to disappoint his parents.

 

_ But I can’t let go of Yien either. _

 

After Jackson had shown up at his campus that day Mark felt like his world had further been pushed off its axis. He has yet to recover from his heartbreak and he doesn’t quite know if he ever will. Every night it feels like someone or something very is sitting on top of him. He misses Jackson so much even though he hates him so much. He misses laying in arms, his scent, his voice and fuck he misses his dick if he had to admit it.

Mark sighs, making his way to class with his still wet hair. He had been running extremely late because he had zoned out in the shower thinking about he who he’s supposed to be forgetting for the rest of his life. He walks wanders around taking the long way until he’s in front of his class door and when he opens it his eyes go wide.

“Mark Tuan, one you’re very late and two it seems you’ve had a visitor?” his professor chimes, chuckles a bit. 

Mark looks up to his usual seat and he’s pretty sure there’s about several dozens of roses everywhere around the area of the classroom he sits in. He’s also pretty damn sure who they’re from. His classmates giggle and stare as he walks over to his desk that’s covered in roses and notes from Jackson saying that he’s sorry and to please answer his calls so he can explain himself. 

Mark blushes hotly, fighting the tears that are threatening to spill. Bam Bam and Youngjae both look at him apologetically. He had told them about the breakup briefly and they both must have been trying to call to tell him about what Jackson had done to his desk but Mark was too lost in his heartbreak to answer anyone these days.

He almost wants to give Jackson a chance but he knows he should just forget him, continue ignoring him, but the older is making it so hard to let go.

 

_ I don’t think I can let go. _

 

Mark is back at work and since he and Jackson had parted ways his shifts have been so much harder than usual on him. He’s constantly zoning in and out of his sessions and before it was because he couldn’t stop giddily thinking about the older but now it's because his heart is yearning for him everyday. He knew it was bad idea to give this all a chance in the first place but he also didn’t think it would hurt this much if it ended. 

Mark is sitting in the seating area set out for employees, lost in his thoughts, when Youngjae, who is also on shift and Bam Bam who is visiting out of boredom pop up on either side of him. They had finally cornered him after not being able to get a hold of him for probably over a week now since he decided to lock himself inside, except for class and work purposes only.

“Sooo..Are you going to talk to him?” Bam Bam immediately gets to the point, never one to beat around the bush even if it makes Mark cringe.

“Talk to who?” he tries to play it off, knowing exactly who the younger is referring to.

“Mark let’s not.” he rolls his eyes.

“No. I won't. He’s an asshole. Why should I?” Mark sneers. Who’s side are they on anyway, how could he possibly even _ think  _ about forgiving Jackson for what he did.

“Maybe he had a good reason? I don’t know. You should hear him out at least once.” Youngjae gives him a thin smile, squeezing his shoulder, “But you need to do something, hyung you look really bad.” he finishes.

“I did hear him out once. He didn’t even know why I was upset!!” Mark snaps. He’s tired of talking about this already and he just wants to curl up in his bed and possibly die. He can feel a splitting headache coming on just from thinking the ugly, heart wrenching dilemma he’s in.

“One more time? I mean I think he's an asshole too but the guy left you at least fifty roses in your classroom.” Bam Bam insisted.

Mark just sighed, it does seem like Jiaer at least knows why he’s mad by now according to the note he left with all the pretty flowers, which by the way Mark had a very hard time getting home that day, he’s pretty sure his car is still filled with at least a few dozen.

“At least so you can have closure hyung.” Youngjae pouts. Mark knows they’re just looking out for him. They hate to see him sad and depressed just as much as he would hate to see them the same way. Besides that he also is having a hard time convincing himself that he’s done with Jackson and that he never wants to see him again. He knows that’s a lie.

“Ok. I’ll do it. I’ll see him. I’ll get closure or whatever.” Mark doesn’t want closure though. He wants Jackson. He  _ needs  _ him.

“Hey Mark there’s someone out here that’s requesting you.” Mark’s manager chimes from behind them. 

“Oh..All my clients are done. Who is it?” Mark knits his brows in confusion.

“I don’t know but she’s really important so just go to her. She specifically requested you too.” she asserted. Mark just nods and stands to leave, looking back at Bam Bam and Youngjae who just shrug, just as confused as he is.

Mark makes his way back to the vip section he’s come to hate because it reminds him of a certain someone. The closer he gets to the luxurious sofa the better he can make out the mysterious client he’s been unexpectedly requested by, and his stomach churns and lurches when he realizes just exactly who it is that wants him.

 

_ Its her. _

 

Mark wants to stop his feet but before he knows it he’s already in front of the woman whose face he never knew before a little over a week ago but he will now never be able to forget. 

“Hi Mark, I’m Youngji.” she holds her slender, perfectly manicured fingers out for him to take and he does, briefly shaking it before letting go. His entire body feeling as if it had been frozen over, tense and motionless. He doesn’t even know what to say. Why is she here could be a start but he doesn’t want to give himself away.

And besides, before he can even think to introduce himself or say anything else the brown haired girl is already getting straight to the point, “I just came here because I want you to know, I’ve heard a lot about you and that I appreciate your services you’ve been providing for my fiance but you’re no longer needed. You can just delete his number and if you ever come near him again, you’ll really regret it.” she says with an eerie smile and so calmly Mark can barely detect any malice in her voice but he knows exactly what this is and it hurts him even more.

_ My services huh. What am I some fucking whore. _

He can’t believe it, he's numb, in shock, speechless and any chance of him forgiving Jackson just walked out the door with Youngji as she has seemingly finished publicly embarrassing him, making her way to exit the lounge. Just like that. He balls his fists up at his sides as he tries to stop the sobs from racking through his body further attracting any unwanted attention he was already getting. 

  
_ I fucking hate you Jackson. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bunch of just...I don't even know. But poor baby is on a roller coaster ride of a heartbreak. How do you guys think Jackson is going to fix this or can he even?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is SO late it's ridiculous.

It's been a month already since Jackson had last heard from Mark, receiving a message that he wanted to talk after being completely ignored by him for weeks. But when he had swiftly responded and kept responding only to be shut out again with no reasoning. He begged through text and sulky voice messages only to still get no answer. It took even more days and sleepless nights for Jackson to come to the conclusion that he needs to step back and focus on what the task he had agreed to perform.

Everyday had been exhausting, emotionally and physically, between planning a wedding, dealing with post-break up depression and still completing his duties as a CEO. Jackson could have sworn he was going insane. But no matter what everything always led back to one blonde, his thoughts always trailing off in the middle of meetings, picking out flowers and colors and in the darkness of his bedroom. But he didn’t really have any other choice to but to force himself to forget.

Their press conference on what was being called the wedding of the year was quickly approaching. Jackson had done plenty of conferences before but this seem to be immensely more daunting than any of them.

He was sitting in his office waiting for Youngji to arrive, they had to go over the last few details before the big reveal. This was honestly the last way he wanted to spend his day but he knows it's something he must do and he mind as well get it over with, the sooner the better.

“Hey there.” Jackson is pulled from his thoughts, the familiar voice a little closer than he expected. “Hey. I have a meeting in a bit so let's get through this ok?” He says as gently as he can.

He may not have wanted to marry Youngji but they actually were pretty close friends as children. He vaguely remembers them chasing each other in his mother's garden, little did he know he would be expected to spend his life with the same little brown haired girl years later.

“Ok it's just a few things and conditions I would like us to go over privately.” She takes a seat on the office sofa, crossing her legs.

“Well we’re alone so now is the time. I suppose.”

“Jackson I know you don't love me.” She started, fingers fidgeting in her lap. Jackson listens intently, yes they both know they're not exactly about to have a traditional, he swept me off my feet and we fell in love wedding, so why exactly was she treating this like news.

“But I would really like if you would at least  _ try  _ to be exclusive.” Youngji finishes, turning her head to look at Jackson who is still seated at his desk not particularly caring for the topic of this conversation. 

“I can try.” Jackson chuckles, “But I can't make any promises.” He says jokingly. But Youngji’s face turns a bit sour.

“Well I told that boy, the escort from that sleazy longue you like so much that you wouldn't need his services anymore. Jackson it's not ok for you to sleep around anymore and-” she's cut off by the sound of his chair scraping the hardwood.

“You did  _ what. _ ” he scoffs.

“I told him he wasn't needed.” She repeats, seemingly unfazed by the flash of anger across Jackson's face.

“So it was you.” He growls. Now it all makes sense. He could never figure out why Mark had suddenly stopped responding after he had said they needed to talk. It was his idea so why would he go back to ignoring him. Now he knows.

“Well what else was I supposed to do? Let you sleep around and cheat with a  _ whore. _ ” Her anger flaring at Jackson's tone.

“What did you say?”

“He's a  _ slut  _ Jackson!” The yell rips through the room as she jolts up from her seat.

Jackson wishes he could hold his tongue, wishes he could forget about Mark and do what his family wants but this is too much for him. He's been living for them for years even to the extent of giving up the best thing he's ever had. He feels like his entire body has been dosed in flames. He's never been more angry, confused, and frustrated so he does the only thing he can do for now.

“Get out.” He whispers.

“Why should I. I didn't do anything wrong you need to get over it you're my husband now.” Youngji snaps. 

“I'm not your husband and you'll never be as important to me as that  _ slut.  _ If anything you're the slut because this is nothing but a business deal. So get over it and get out.” He feels eerily calm but his heart is also beating a mile a minute. He just wants her out, preferable before he flips the desk. 

“It doesn't really matter Jackson because this business deal is already done.” It's the final thing she says before gathering her things and walking through his office door. Jackson sags in his chair shortly after hearing the lock click, face in his hands. He wants to cry, tears stinging.

He knows now he has to get Mark back even if it means disappointing his family. It's how he doesn't know.

 

It's been a month already since Mark had almost succeeded in reaching out to Jackson for closure or whatever he wanted to call it but it never happened after his fiance had paid him a very courteous visit. After that he had willed himself into forgetting about the other, or at least until he was alone in the darkness of his room where he would still find himself crying some nights.

It all felt bittersweet, he felt completely stupid for falling in the first place, vowing still to never do it again, but somewhere deep inside he was happy he gave it a chance and that part of him missed Jackson dearly. He was still cut deep after it all, with the way it ended and Youngji had done nothing but rub salt into the open wound. Mark had wanted to still go through with seeing Jackson one more time just to spite the girl but had decided against it in the end.

And with that, life went on, he had gotten over him just enough to tell himself it didn’t stop there, he still had to work and to go to school. But sometimes he just wanted more, he wanted to breath his scent in a little longer, feel his warmth a little longer, kiss him a little harder. He wanted Jackson.

Although no where close to what he truly desired, having friends around to cheer him up still helped and tonight Bam Bam had planned a very juvenile sleepover as Mark had called it to celebrate their singleness. 

Mark sighed, flopping onto the sofa as he waited for the two to arrive. He flicked through the channels for a bit before hearing shuffling outside his door and the doorbell ringing following it.

He got up, rolling his eyes at hearing them both arguing on the other side about what they should order for dinner tonight. “Hey kids.” Mark chuckled, dragging himself back to the couch.

“Hey dad.” Bam Bam teased following him to the couch and flopping down beside him. “So, what’s the plan?” Youngjae laughed sitting the bags of snacks and soju down on the table.

“Get wasted and talk shit about ex-boyfriends?” Mark snorted.

“STRIPPERS!” Bam Bam yelled.

“Ok no. No fucking strippers.” Mark glared, pushing him to the other side of the couch.

“I agree no strippers. Let’s go with the first option.” Youngjae laughs, taking up the rest of the space on the small sofa. “Ok. Fine. You’re both  _ so  _ boring.” he pouts. Mark pats him on the thigh before reaching for his first bottle of soju of the night, popping the cap off and drinking straight from the glass.

“Well damn Mark!” Bam Bam cackles next to him. Mark doesn’t care, he needs to get drunk as fast as he can for obvious reasons like still trying to get over his asshole of an ex. Youngjae chuckles and reaches for the remote to turn the channel, flicking through it he stops on one that has Mark gasping for air.

“Oh…” Youngjae goes wide eyed, reading the title ‘Stay Tuned for Jackson Wang and Heo Youngji's Wedding Press Conference’ before quickly flicking the channel away. “No its ok. Go back.” Mark whispers and Bam Bam instantly grips his thigh.

“No. You shouldn’t you’re just gonna ruin your night.” he whines because even Mark knows watching this will not only defeat the purpose of this entire night but he’s right it'll be completely ruined. But still his curiosity is getting the best of him and snatches the remote away from Youngjae when he doesn’t go back fast enough, doing it himself.

“Jackson Wang and Heo Youngji will be appearing soon, officially announcing the final details of their wedding which everyone is calling the wedding of the century.” the reporter proclaims and Mark’s heart speeds up with every word, biting his lip to hold back something that he’s pretty sure are tears.

“Mark...maybe we shouldn’t.” Youngjae tries, furrowing his brows in worry at the hurt written all over his friend's face. “No...I want to.” Mark insists, earning a deep, fustrated sigh from Bam Bam.

“Fine go ahead and ruin your night.” he scoffs before getting up to go find food in the kitchen, leaving Youngjae to deal with a sulking Mark whose downing more soju with every minute he waits to see Jackson’s face again for the first time since their break up.

“And here they are! The couple of the year!”

Mark’s throat goes dry as he watches Jackson walk up onto the platform and sit in front of the many mics, his fiance following, taking the seat next to him. He looks so good,  _ so  _ good and Mark hates himself for thinking that but something is a bit off about his expression. He looks almost a little,  _ sad _ .

“Thank you all for showing so much interest and giving us your support.” Jackson starts, leading the conference, not even flinching at the countless number of flashes going on off in his face. “Yes, it means so much to us! Today we’re going to be giving a little more details on our wedding” Youngji follows up and Mark can see Jackson take in a deep breath.

“But before that,” he starts, taking in another breath and Youngji looks just as confused as Mark feels right now, “I have my own announcement to make.” he continues, the crowd letting out unified sound of bewilderment.

“I would like to first apologize to Heo Youngji, who has been nothing but an amazing friend to me over the course of our childhood and even into adulthood,” he starts again, Youngji smiling wide at the compliment, Mark on the hand scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“But I can’t go through with this marriage.”

Mark and Youngjae both gasp, Bam Bam running back into the rooming, hearing it all from the kitchen. The sea of press just as shocked, letting out a gasp in unison. Mark can see Youngji’s face fall instantly at the end of Jackson’s statement, her body visibly shaking.

“Why?” One newscaster shouts out and several following with similar questions, all coming at Jackson at once. But the dark haired man just sighs and simply ends the conference with, “Because I’m in love with Mark Tuan.”

Jackson gets up from his seat, he firmly squeezes Youngji’s shoulder before exiting the platform, leaving the crowd in shock.

Mark lets the tears he had been trying to hold back fall, not because he was sad, definitely not, but because his emotions were so fucked he didn’t know what else to do. Jackson Wang had just professed his love to him at what was suppose to be his wedding conference. What was Mark suppose to do now? What happens now?

“Mark...Are you ok?” Youngjae scoots closer to him, cupping his face in his hands. Mark lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nods slightly, “I think so…” he whispers.

 

For the rest of the night all Mark can hear echoing through his head is Jackson saying that he loves him on live television, in front of millions of eyes. He's felt many emotions in the past few hours but his heart has landed on yearning and relief. Mark realizes he wants Jackson more than he did before and he's also for some reason relieved. Relieved and happy that maybe he wasn't wrong for falling in love. But does he really just forgive the other man just like that. After everything he's taken him through.

A little after the conference had ended Mark had decided that maybe this wasn't the best night for a sleepover and that he needed some time to think. Youngjae and Bam Bam understood and returned home after making sure he was definitely ok. So now he just had himself and the ceiling he's been staring up at for the last few hours, that is until he hears a knock at his door.

Mark jolts up, the sound nearly scaring him half to death because it's almost three in the morning and he's definitely not expecting any guests. He hesitantly heads for the door to open it, “who is it?” he asks shakily. 

“Yien…it's me.” The voice calls out to him from the other side, a voice very familiar to Mark, a voice that has him immediately opening the door. 

“Jiaer.” he doesn't mean to sound so desperate and needy but he does and he hates himself a bit for it. He should never want to see this man again yet his body fiends to jump into his arms. “Please.. Please don't shut the door. Please let me explain.” He begs and just by the look on his face Mark has to let him in and he does, letting Jackson follow him inside to the living room without another word. 

“You have ten minutes.” Mark huffs, crossing his arms, hopefully succeeding in seeming stern and unbothered, even though he's sure he gave it away by how fast he let him back in. 

"Ok. I just need you to know that I'm so so sorry and that I don't expect you to ever forgive me first off and second I want you know that I love you so much. My marriage Youngji had been arranged since I was a child. It was pretty much a huge business deal between our parents. It can't and will never compared to how I feel about you. I haven't been able to sleep or eat properly since we've been apart Yien please..I miss you.. I love you. I will do anything anything, even if not romantically but even to hear your voice….” He rambles, eventually dropping to the floor to kneel beneath Mark who was sitting on the sofa, a bit shocked at Jackson's gesture. And trying to digest how he felt at the same time. 

“Yien please!” He begs, squeezing Mark's thigh. 

“That's enough Jackson. I just don't want to fight anymore.”

But Mark had known long before Jackson even showed up at his door what he wanted however he had questioned whether he wanted to give in so easily and the expression of desperation and hopelessness on the older man’s face right now definitely wasn’t helping him resist. Mark continued to look down at him for a few more minutes before sighing and leaning down till their faces were inches away, till he could feel Jackson’s breath on his lips.

“Jiaer…” he whispers, eyes half-lidded.

“Yes.” Jackson hums back.

“Kiss me.” Mark breathes out.

So he does, without hesitation their lips meet for the first time in almost two months and it overloads both their senses. The kiss is messy, wet, and hungry. Mark feels his body heating up as Jackson stands up to loom over him before climbing into lap to cage him in, deepening their kiss. He pushes his tongue past Mark’s lips, tasting every inch of his mouth before sucking on his tongue, riling a whimper out of the smaller boy.

They break apart with a pop after sucking the air out of each other's lungs and Jackson just gazes down at him, sending a shiver through his body. “I lost a lot of money chasing you.” Jackson chuckles.

“Should have married her, taken the money, then divorced.” Mark grins making Jackson laugh. “Well what should I do now?” he asks, his eyes slightly pleading.

“You should fuck me.” Mark whispers lowly into his ear, pleased with himself as he gets a moan right before Jackson picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Where’s the bedroom?” he asks, smacking his butt.

“Down the hall to the left.” Mark giggles.

 

Jackson carries him all the way to the room, throwing him down onto the bed, and the look Mark is getting has his body on fire and his dick twitching before they've even started. He’s looking at him like he hasn’t eaten in weeks and Mark is about to be his first meal since. “Jiaer.” Mark whimpers.

“What Yien?” Jackson growls, climbing onto the bed to hover over his body. “I want you.” he replies barely audible but Jackson is so close to his lips he can taste the words.

“I want you too...I missed you so much.” he hums before burying his face into Mark’s neck and inhaling his strawberry scent. He begins nipping and sucking at it gently making the younger gasp for air at the wet contact but the gentleness soon washes away as he bites deeper and sucks harder. Mark squirms and whimpers beneath him, “Please Jiaer fuck…” he whines, pressing his palm against Jackson’s toned stomach.

Which reminds him that they’re both still fully clothed so Mark starts trying to remove both their shirts, “take it off.” he commands, snapping Jackson away from his task but he complies taking not only his shirt but everything he has on off. He works on removing the younger’s clothes for him to, kissing and nipping at random patches of skin as he does.

“No more. I don’t wanna wait. I want you inside now.” Mark moans when Jackson continues back at his task of foreplay, trailing his tongue down from the blonde’s now visibly marked neck to his collarbones and to finally lick at his nipple. 

“Someone’s needy.” Jackson teases, rolling his hips down, the friction of their erections rubbing together briefly making Mark light headed. “Someone’s about to get kicked out and ignored again.” he snaps back, sick of all the foreplay and teasing.

“Ok ok.” Jackson laughs sitting up to let Mark get up himself. He reaches into the draw and throws a bottle of lube at the older who catches it with a smirk. He coats his fingers generously before pulling Mark toward him by his leg. Mark yelps and pinches his thigh in retaliation. “What the fuck Jiaer.” he whines but the other just laughs.

“You’re adorable and I don’t know what we need this lube for when you’re always so wet and willing anyway.” he growls before pressing the first of his fingers into Mark’s tight ring. “Fuck…” he breathes out, Jackson’s finger feeling like the best relief he’s had in a long time and before he can even get another whimper out the older is already entering digit two into his hole. He pushes his head back in pleasure as he scissors him, getting him ready for something much bigger than the two fingers in his ass. Something he's missed dearly for the past two months. 

“Since you just can’t wait, I’ll save the third one for later.” Jackson chuckles before smacking Mark’s thigh, “hands and knee babe.” he continued and Mark complied doing just that without question because he needed the other now. His dick was aching and felt heavy between his legs.

As soon as Mark was right where Jackson asked him to be, without warning, the older man was pressing his thick, hardened member into him. He wanted to move away from the sudden feeling of intrusion but he was feeling needy and horny so instead Mark pressed back onto his dick making the other groan loudly. “Fuck you’re still such a good boy.” he growled, snapping his hips into the blonde immediately after bottoming out.

And Mark damn sure was seeing stars because Jackson was fucking into him so hard, fast and suddenly that he couldn’t even breath. He was also pretty sure he was getting payback for being rushed through foreplay but too bad Mark was really enjoying the roughness of it all, doing exactly what he wanted in the first place. He could feel himself being pushed up further and further with every thrust. Jackson gripped his waist hard with one hand and smacking his ass with the other, “c’mere and arch your back, show me how much you want it.” he whispered hotly into his ear and Mark did as he was told, arching his back with a loud whine. The feeling of Jackson’s dick sliding against his walls, nearing his sweet spot sending his body in a frenzy of pleasure.

“Jiaer..Yes you’re so close.” he chokes out, pushing back onto his cock, loving the squelching sound of his wetness around it.

“Oh like this?” Jackson smirks before fucking into his prostate head on as if he had known exactly where it was the entire time just missing it on purpose. Mark mewled, his back arching even more, so much it looked as though he’d snap in two. 

“Oh my fucking god.” Mark was gasping for air and Jackson was knocking it out of him with every precise snap of his hips. The older chuckled a bit before smacking at his ass few more times, not satisfied until red blotches started forming and the younger was screaming.

It felt  _ so _ good Mark couldn’t stop himself crying and salivating all over the sheets beneath him. Jackson's rough hands finally making their way into his locks and pulling roughly, yanking his head back as he choked on a sob. 

“Too much for my baby boy?” Jackson teased, groaning loudly as the younger snapped his hips back a few times in retort.

“Jiaer, shut up and just keep fucking me...I’m so close.” he whined, his eyes rolling back, mouth open and moaning when the older does as he’s told and fucks into deeper and faster until he’s seeing white and spilling onto the bed. He doesn’t stop, Mark’s body is oversensitive so he whines loudly, “Jiaer!! Please!” squirming as Jackson holds him in place, fucking through his wetness until he’s cumming, nice and warmly, inside of him. 

“Still pretty like this Yien.” he growls against his neck, licking at the sweat, drinking in the dirty sight of Mark all blissed out and sticky beneath him. A sight he's been dreaming about seeing once more. 

 

After they’re done and Jackson’s cleaned them both with a wet towel from the bathroom, they both lay face to face, just gazing at each other. “You know I don’t forgive just yet right?” Mark breathes out, still exhausted and very much fucked out. 

“I figured as much.” Jackson sighs.

“You’re going to have to work your way back to your title.” he says matter of factly. Because there was no way in hell he could just forget everything Jackson had done with a single dose of make up sex. He was going to make him work for it big time. The trust was broken and just that alone would be so very hard to reestablish. 

“Whatever you want Yien I’ll do it.” the older says softly, brushing the matted blonde locks out of Mark’s eyes.

“Good now get out.” Mark grunts.

“Wait what.” Jackson chokes, sitting upright abrutly.

“I’m just kidding idiot. Cuddle me.” the younger lets out his high pitched laugh, baring his pretty teeth.

“Fuck Yien….Don’t do that. I thought you were serious.” he whines, sinking back down, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and squeezing him as punishment but the other just continues to laugh.

“Jiaer..You’re so stupid. I love you.” he says suddenly through his bright laughter.

“I love you too Yien. I promise I’ll be better this time.” Jackson breathes.

“You better.” Mark glares before closing the gap between them and taking his lips, their mouths moving against each other’s lazily until they both fall into a peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol not only is it super late but it's honestly trash and I just needed to end it because I really wanna start this other one I've been wanting to do SO badly. Probably won't be doing any more chaptered fics for a bit too busy to finish them. I'll stick to two-shots. But tell me how you guys feel about this one?! Happy ending for everyone well except.... LOL but she'll get over it.


End file.
